The Secret on Death Row
by shego1142
Summary: “Wait, we just want one request, please.” The young woman desperately pleaded. “Huh, fine, ‘makes no difference to me, as long as you die, why should I care who you’re with?” What if there is another person put in the holding cell for prisoners what if...
1. YES this is a PROlOUGE!

"_**Wait, we just want one request, please." The young woman desperately pleaded. **_

"Yeah, like what, a cupcake?"

"Together, that's all you can put us in there, but we have to be together."

"_**Huh, fine, 'makes no difference to me, as long as you die, why should I care who you're with?"**_

The two young people stared as the police guard shoved them into the black painted cell. Automatically the doors locked and the lights went off. "You have one week till trial." An automatic voice sounded. The lights snapped back on and the woman smiled slowly at the man clinging to her.

"So how, how do we get out?" The man asked.

"Look we're on Death Row, in the holding cell that is used for the people who are scheduled to die, in here!" "I, I don't think we are getting out of here this time, alive." The young woman replied slowly, her voice was cracking with each word.

"But we, what about-"The man was cut off by the girl bursting into tears in his arms. "Its okay, its okay we will get through this." The man patted her back and kissed her lips gently. "No one's going to hurt her."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, since everyone and there mother has been nagging me about weather or not the first chapter was a teaser, here it is YES! Or well at least it was a Prologue, what ever, here is more of the story and I would like to thank my reviewers, so Thanks! Here new chapter!**_

'Or Him.' Shego replied warily.

"Shego, why him?' Drakken dead paned, they had both been up all night planning another 'take over the world scheme.'

"Doc, why not him, the buffoon always gets in the way of things, so why not destroy him first, that'll ruin Kimmie and we can get some rest before the 'showdown'."

"You still sleepy? Go ahead, Shego, I'll finish up here and join you in a moment."

"Dr.D, can't you just save the plan and work on it tomorrow?" Shego replied in her sweetest voice possible, including a very innocent puppy dog pout.

"Oh okay, for you, in fact I would drop this whole plan for you, speaking of that are you sure you're going to be okay for this?"Drakken was making a point to show his concern; but knew the answer he was going to get, due to this question being repeated over and over again.

"Aww, come on Doc! This is going to be out last plan for who knows how long, five years, ten, maybe for ever; we got to have one last try." Shego retorted for the one hundredth and twelfth time, "Besides, I am NOT helpless."

"I know that, but, she is."

Shego was taken back a bit with this new guilt trip, she stared at drakken for a while, trying to contemplate where his megalomaniac, homicidal attitude had went. She could see a man she had known, once before, around the time when she was nineteen, When a certain Drew Lipsky had took her in off the streets, she also saw the determination that Drakken never seemed to loose. A father.

"Still hoping for a baby girl." She smiled at his expression, leaned down and kissed him silently, "please come to bed."

"Okay." Drakken hit the save button on his computer and they walked off to his bedroom. Shego got under the covers and Drakken practically tucked her in before getting on the other side of her and snuggling up next to her, her in his arms she fell asleep. Drakken stayed up, slowly softly running his un-gloved hands over her, seemingly larger belly.

"If I can't promise you two the world, then I will at least promise you my heart."

"Hey, K.P! Over here."

"Ron, what are you doing?"Kim Possible said, trying hard not to burst out laughing at her boyfriend's antics, like now, as he was hanging upside down from a tree branch at school, his pants hanging on to his left foot, his face red, and his blonde hair even more messy, due to a very shocked Rufus hanging on. "Well, Mon. told me you needed some help, but she wouldn't stop laughing long enough to tell me what happened." Kim said, her face set in a mixed emotion, a cross between seriousness and complete and utter hysteria.

"I'm fine K.P, I just happened to make my way over to D-hall, and well, then I wound up here." Ron said, swinging his feet in the air. Kim laughed, grabbed Rufus, and climbed up the tree, and un-hooked Ron, who fell to the ground, his pants flying a few feet away from him, landing by Bonnie Rockwaller's feet.

"Ewwww, Ugh, Stoppable, get your freaky, pants away from me, or I will go find somebody's lighter and burn them to a crisp and make you wear them!" Ron got up and picked up his pants, putting them back on and tightening the belt Kim had got him for their anniversary.

"Sorry, Bon-Bon." Ron said sheepishly.

"What's the matter, Bonnie; you don't want Ron to 'drop his pants' for you any more?' Kim replied sourly, this was not what she would usually say, at all, that was a little intense for her, but, ever since the 'Homecoming' incident she hadn't let Bonnie wiggle her way out of it _that _easily, but she did acquire a slight blush, and a less than subtle dose of embarrassment, what she had just said had been way over the line for her. Bonnie's face however, did put this little retort in a very welcoming 'worth it' file. Her face had went from mad, to flushed in seconds, then, supposedly remembering the kiss her and Ron had shared, she blushed madly, offered a 'hmph' then stormed off. Ron's mouth, which had been hanging open, snapped closed. "Wow, K.P that was, well, I dunno, intense, it was just a kiss you know."

"Yeah, I know, I might apologize, I just hate it when she is mean to you, or when anybody is mean to you, which reminds me was it the same guys who used to pick on you?"

"Yeah, but its okay, K.P, I'll be fine."Ron replied, trying to remain a sweet innocent non revenge like kid.

Some where deep in the realm of what is Ron Dean Stoppable's mind, Zorpox threw a random object, that just happened to be a voodoo doll of a certain bully, and slammed it against the Moral Dilemma side of Ron's brain, while a weird 'cricket sound' was emitted, by a small cricket clad in top hat, named Jiminy. Meanwhile, our 'favorite' bully was thrown into a nearby wall.

"So, K.P., What's for lunch?"Ron said in his childish tone.

"I think its pizza."

"BOO-YA!!"

**Well that's the end of that chapter, I know, it was still short, sorry, I like ending things on cute note's usually, so okay well you can guess what is going on with Shego and Drakken and well we, unfortunately, have to include the 'teen hero' so there you go. I will write more, maybe, probably, hopefully** **Or not, please review! (Oh and if this story looks weird, namely the format, it is because I have a new computer program. Sorry!!)**


End file.
